


All I want for Christmas, is you

by Sunsetdaydreams



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But He's Learning, Christmas, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Doctor Alec, Doctor Izzy, Doctor Jace, F/M, Happy Ending, Human AU, M/M, Magnus used to be a idiot, Mutual Pining, Nightclub owner Magnus, Pining, Which I didn't mean to make him one but he kinda turned out to be one, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: A Christmas Malec fic!Magnus and Alec went to high school together but Magnus was with Camille and used to tease Alec. After years away, Alec moves back to New York where Magnus is friends with his family and they meet again. Just in time for Christmas...





	All I want for Christmas, is you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kinda rushed, I only decided to write it about a week ago then had got stuck halfway through and realised three days ago that there was nothing christmassy about it (I hadn't written the ending at that point!)
> 
> But I want to say a massive THANK YOU to coffeeandliterature who is amazing and has been so nice and lovely and encouraging. If you haven't read her fic you are massively missing out! The chef and his CEO is simply amazing!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617683/chapters/33782595
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, hope you all have had/are having a wonderful day!

All I want for Christmas, is you…

 

 

‘There they are.’ Izzy said, spotting the group in the corner who had nabbed the best sofas of the busy café. A blinding smile lighting up her face as she cleared a path. Her heels clicking loudly even through the heavy noise of people chatting. She unravelled her scarf, and slipped out of her coat as if she was on a runway.

It was November in New York and while the clouds overhead were threatening, they hadn’t come through on their promise of rain just yet. It was cold, but snow wouldn’t hit for another month. It was mainly just blustery and wet. And Alec had chosen this month to return home. To move back to New York City and his family.

Alec followed her, his eyes roving over their friends and family gathered on the seats, settling momentarily longer on one person. He tensed and turned away.

‘I’ll go get us coffees.’ Alec said, heading off in the direction of the counter once he’d received a warm smile from his sister in confirmation.

It wasn’t long before he was standing behind Izzy with a raised eyebrow at the distinct lack of seats, but she got up, taking her coffee from him, and his coat. He sat in her seat and she settled herself in his lap, without breaking from her conversation with Clary.

Clary grinned at him, giving him a little wave. Alec nodded back, giving her a half smile.

Jace punched his shoulder, his grin covering most of his face. ‘God, it’s good to see you here.’

Alec grinned back at him. ‘You saw me last month.’

‘Not the same man!’ Jace chuckled.

‘Err, hello.’ Magnus cut in in his smooth velvety voice. ‘I’m Magnus, who are you?’

Alec turned and raised an incredulous eyebrow at him.

Magnus’s words had even managed to stop Izzy’s conversation as everyone stared at Magnus.

‘I know.’ Alec said, his tone conveying how unamused he was. He took a sip from his drink, and turned back to Jace. He scrunched his nose up at Jace. ‘I haven’t figured out yet if it’s weird being back.’

Jace laughed. ‘It’ll be normal in no time.’

Alec laughed with him.

However, in no time, Alec was wilting and resting his head on Izzy, his eyes closing as he dozed. He’d had a long day. Izzy had picked him up from the airport that morning before they had headed back to Alec’s new apartment. That he hadn’t even seen yet, all he knew about it was the address. So he knew it was in a nice part of the city. Izzy had picked it, and he’d known she would never steer him wrong. She had done all the work, found the apartment, decorated it, or paid for decorators to come in with his money, and unpacked the little furniture he had shipped back. But what Izzy hadn’t done, was let him nap before she’d been pulling him out of the apartment to say a “quick” hi to everyone. As doctors, they were used to working past exhaustion and keeping all of their wits about them.

Izzy laughed, the movement shaking him awake and he almost fell forward when she stood up off of him. ‘Come on, lets get you to bed.’

He mumbled an agreement and allowed her to manhandle him into his coat and to lead him out the coffee shop, stumbling after her and yawning. The others gently calling their goodbye’s with variations of how good it was to see him again.

‘Who is Izzy’s new boyfriend?’ Magnus asked, eyes wide and glued to the arse of the tall departing man. ‘Now wonder she kept him from me, he’s divine.’

No one answered, but the entire group stared at him. None of them looked impressed.

‘What?’ He exclaimed, his voice defensive.

‘Dude, that’s Alec.’ Jace said glaring at him and looking vaguely grossed out.

‘Alec?’ Magnus repeated blinking. His body froze. ‘You.. Not… That was Alexander Gideon Lightwood?’ He eventually managed, wide round eyes going back to the door the man had just left through, his voice incredulous.

‘Ye-ah.’ Clary said as if it had been obvious.

‘That, tall dark and incredibly sexy specimen of a man was the skinny, geeky, awkward kid in high school who was scared of his own shadow?’ He checked, disbelief in his voice.

‘Lay off.’ Jace said suddenly angry. ‘He had his own shit he was going through in high school. And if I remember rightly, so did you.’

Magnus flinched. They all remembered Camille. Magnus had been going through a rough patch. Not that any of them had realised just how rough dating Camille had been at the time. It had taken Magnus a while but he had figured it just after university, after she had successfully gotten rid of all his friends. He had managed to make a few more after her, and once he’d returned to the city, had bumped into Clary and eventually renewed his old friendships.

‘What was Alec going through?’ Magnus asked, confusion lacing his voice.

He’d been good friends with Isabelle at the time and she had never mentioned anything. But he did remember he had quite often teased Alec for his clumsiness and awkwardness. He’d been too tall for how skinny he was and had constantly fallen over his own feet. But he had grown into his height and feet rather well.

 

 

Alec was woken by a loud banging on his new apartment door. He groaned and rolled over, ignoring it. Jet lag was a bitch. But a few moments later the banging continued.

‘Alright, alright.’ He grumbled sitting up in bed and throwing the covers off. ‘Izzy can you get that?’ He yelled but there was no answer.

Alec couldn’t really remember much in his tiredness. She had found the apartment for him, and unpacked everything he had shipped over. She had insisted he catch up with everyone at the coffee shop and he remembered being stupidly tired. His last shift at the hospital had been a double one and he’d only managed to catch up on four hours of sleep before he’d caught the flight home. He’d literally just had to follow her, make small talk, follow her some more, fall into bed and he’d been asleep. He’d never had trouble sleeping in different places or not knowing where he was when he woke.

The banging kicked up again and he sighed, realising that she must have left and grabbed the jeans he was wearing yesterday. He pulled them on, stumbling into the hallway, yawning widely as the banging led him to the front door.

‘What?’ He asked with a glare as he threw the door open. Then stared in surprise at Magnus, standing there with a plate of biscuits in one hand and his phone in the other, his eyes staring at Alec’s bare chest, unmoving. ‘Magnus?’

Magnus didn’t move, appearing frozen to the spot.

‘Err, hello?’ Alec waved his hand in front of Magnus’s face and it seemed to do the trick.

Magnus blinked twice, his eyes shooting up to Alec’s face and he smiled winningly. ‘And I’m back.’

‘What are you doing here?’ Alec yawned again confused. He hadn’t even had any coffee yet.

‘Izzy kept bugging me to bring my new neighbour a welcoming basket, now I know why.’

‘Izzy isn’t here.’ Alec said not budging from the door.

‘Yes I am.’ His sister said chirpily from behind him and manhandled him out the way. ‘Thanks for the biscuits Magnus, come on in but I warn you now, Alec has no food.’

Alec grumbled as Magnus happily slipped past him and went back to his room to snag a shirt. He wondered back into the kitchen following the sound of their voices. ‘Please tell me I at least have coffee?’

‘Of course.’ Izzy looked affronted at the question as she passed him a cup full of steaming hot black coffee.

He kissed the side of her head and inhaled deeply, relaxing back against the counter with his eyes closed for a moment. He opened his eyes to find both Izzy and Magnus staring at him.

‘What?’ He asked defensively, then he frowned at his sister. ‘If you were here, why didn’t you answer the door? I could’ve slept for longer.’

She grinned at him. ‘You’ve slept long enough, you need to get into this time-zone.’

He grumbled but took a sip of his coffee then groaned in appreciation. ‘Perfect.’ He smiled soppily at her, unsurprised when she preened at his praise. Or when she shoved one of Magnus’s biscuits into her mouth. ‘Give me five minutes, I’ll take you out for breakfast.’

‘Done.’ She agreed excitedly. ‘I’ll let Jace know.’

He chuckled fondly then glanced at Magnus with a slight frown. He had been watching them the entire time. ‘Err, are you my neighbour then?’

‘Yes.’ Magnus smiled happily at him. ‘I knew this apartment had been let but not who to.’

‘Izzy didn’t tell you?’ Alec asked, surprise showing on his face.

‘No.’ Magnus shot a glare in her direction but she just beamed happily back at him.

‘They’re on their way. I’m assuming you're joining us Magnus?’

‘Urgh.’ Alec interrupted with a grimace. ‘Simon better not be coming.’

‘Clary’s coming so chances are high.’ Isabelle said with a shrug and Alec’s eyes narrowed at the casualness of her tone.

‘I like Clary.’ He said carefully, watching Izzy closely. ‘Don’t tell Jace I said that.’

‘And I like Simon.’ Izzy instantly retorted with a frown.

‘Really?’ Alec asked grinning broadly.

Izzy glared at him and Magnus chuckled beside them.

 

 

Simon did indeed turn up but Alec still greeted him with a smile and a knowing look at his sister. Alec excused himself to get more coffee, only returning ten minutes later and on his third coffee. ‘Hey, have you guys heard of this club called Pandemonium?’

Magnus hid his smile.

‘Yeah, why?’ Izzy asked suspiciously. It was not like Alec to willingly bring up the subject of a club.

Alec shrugged. ‘I’ve got a date there tonight.’

‘What?’ Izzy squawked loudly in his face. ‘When? Who with?’

‘Oww.’ Alec rubbed his ear painfully. ‘Christ Izzy.’

‘Tell me.’ She said, excitedly grabbing his arm.

Alec glanced back at the counter then at the door, a warm smile on his face. ‘Just now and just leaving.’

The entire table quickly turned to watch, but a massive group had just left and no one could figure out which one it was except Isabelle it seemed, as Alec had nodded his head in a certain direction and she squealed loudly, almost falling into his lap in her excitement.

‘I approve, and I have final say over what you’re wearing tonight!’ She demanded.

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled his agreement. Everyone ignored his resigned comment of ‘You think I’d never dressed myself before.’

Magnus had caught the direction of his nod and saw a beautiful blonde leggy woman laughing with a friend, her cheeks pink. Of course Alec went for blondes, and it was a given he was straight. No one had ever mentioned Alec’s sexuality, which always meant they were straight.

 

 

Magnus had agreed to meet them at the club later on due to previous commitments, but had kept their usual table for them.

‘Usual table?’ Alec asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

Magnus grinned at him, his chest puffed out proudly. ‘I own the club.’

Alec nodded, his expression turning slightly sceptical. Magnus’s chest deflated slightly. Especially when Alec kept looking around for his date.

 ‘Well, I’m sorry to be a party pooper guys, but my lead bartenders called in sick. I’m filling in until his replacement arrives.’ Magnus grinned brightly even though his voice betrayed his hurry.

Alec nodded along with the others while they voiced their disappointment, letting everyone know he’d heard but his eyes were constantly moving around the club, keeping a sharp look out for his date, so he missed Magnus’s eyes travelling up and down his body.

Magnus waved quickly with an overly cheerful smile, his entire body shimmering due to the club’s lights and the copious amount of glitter he was wearing.

Alec glanced back at him watching him leave, not noticing the sigh that escaped him. But he’d been there before, he’d spent his entire life at high school lovestruck over Magnus and he knew exactly where that had gotten him. Mercilessly teased. By everyone. Magnus included.

It wasn’t long after Magnus had left that Alec caught sight of his date, and with a quick smile at his family, he left them to it. Luckily his date wasn’t that much interested in the dancing aspect of the club and they managed to hole up in a nook in a corner of the club talking. Well, making out.

‘Hey, you want a drink?’ His date asked.

Alec grinned his reply with a slight nod, wondering whether or not he should get the guy’s name. But it had been heavily insinuated that this was a casual hook up. He was led up to the bar and was surprised to see Magnus still there. He’d assumed that Magnus would have only been there ten minutes or so and was sure about an hour had passed since he’d left.

‘You’re still here.’ He said to Magnus.

Magnus pulled a face. ‘Yeah, Pete can’t get here for another half an hour. You find your date?’

‘Yeah.’ Alec nodded and turned to the guy behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. ‘What do you want?’

Magnus blinked and watched as Alec flushed red as the guy whispered something into his ear, then licked it for good measure. Alec threw the guy a grin before turning back to Magnus.

‘Two beers.’

Magnus didn’t reply, just got the drinks in a haze and handed the bottles over.

Alec looked at him hesitantly as Magnus just stared at him. ‘How much?’

‘Erm, on the house.’ Magnus replied trying to hide his frown and regain his composure.

‘You sure?’ Alec asked.

Magnus nodded and threw him a quick smile before deliberately turning to the next customer.

‘Cheers.’ Alec smiled at him, giving him a funny look before his date reclaimed his attention.

 

 

‘Why the hell did no one tell me Alec was into guys?’ Magnus demanded the second he got back to the group. Jace ignored him, continuing to eat Clary’s face.

Izzy paused in her conversation with Simon to give him a look. ‘Are you sure we didn’t?’

Magnus frowned at her defensively. ‘What?’

‘Well, you never pay any attention when we talk about Alec.’ Izzy told him hesitantly.

‘You never talk about Alec.’ Magnus retorted.

Even Simon gave him a look. ‘Izzy talks about Alec all the time.’

Izzy sighed. ‘Magnus, the only reason you’re annoyed right now is because you like how Alec looks, not him.’

‘That’s not true.’ Magnus instantly denied.

‘Really?’ Izzy deadpanned at him. ‘How many words have to spoken to Alec since he got back?’

Magnus winced. Izzy had a point. He’d only spoken a couple sentences to Alec.

‘Precisely.’ Izzy said smugly, turning back to Simon and dismissing him.

Pouting, Magnus indicated the bartender and ordered the strongest cocktail they served.

 

 

‘Morning.’ Magnus said abruptly, taken aback as he met Alec two days later as they were both leaving their apartments. Magnus’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets when Alec stretched, attempting to get his winter coat on one handed, and eat the toast in his other, as the action stretched his trousers quite tightly around his arse.

‘Magnus?’ Alec asked when Magnus didn’t move, just stayed outside his door staring at Alec’s door. ‘You okay?’

Magnus startled out of his thoughts and smiled brightly. ‘Of course.’

‘You going down?’ He asked from the elevator and Magnus blinked at the words. He cleared his throat, there was a slight flush on Alec’s cheeks and Magnus nodded slowly.

The elevator door closed and Magnus’s eyes drifted over to Alec. Alec had shoved the last of his toast into his mouth and was chewing it slowly.

‘Off to work?’ Magnus asked after a moment.

Alec nodded and swallowed.

‘What do you do?’

Alec paused. ‘I’m a doctor.’

‘No shit?’ Magnus looked at him in surprise.

Alec smiled wryly. ‘I take it Izzy and Jace don’t talk about me much?’

‘No. They do.’ Magnus instantly replied.

‘Ah.’ Alec said in understanding. His expression falling slightly.

‘What?’ Magnus frowned at him.

‘Nothing.’ Alec said as they arrived at the ground floor and the elevators dinged open. ‘See you around Magnus.’

Magnus watched, confusion etched across his face as Alec strode down the corridor and out into the blustery wind, wrapping his scarf around his neck as he went.

 

 

‘I don’t know what I did wrong.’ Magnus whined to his best friend.

Cat sighed. ‘I have no idea what you are talking about Magnus, but we have a new hotshot doctor who just transferred here. I’m assisting on his surgery after lunch.’

‘Would his surname be Lightwood by any chance?’ Magnus asked, an uneasy expression on his face.

Cat stared at him. ‘Yeah, Alec Li-, oh shit, is he this Alec you’ve been moaning about for the past twenty minutes?’

Magnus huffed loudly. ‘We haven’t even been here twenty minutes Cat.’

‘Oh God, Magnus.’ Cat groaned. ‘You want my honest opinion?’

‘I do. I really do.’

She packed up her lunch. ‘Start listening to your friends.’

‘What?’ Magnus asked in confusion. ‘What do you mean? I do listen to my friends.’

‘Then why don’t you know anything about Izzy and Jace’s brother?’ Cat asked him pointedly as she chucked the remains on her lunch. ‘A man who you actually went to high school with?’

Magnus deflated. ‘Fair point.’

‘And Magnus?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Izzy is head of forensic pathology, Jace runs the ER, what exactly did you think Alec would be doing?’

‘Enough already.’ Magnus grumbled unhappily, glancing at his own uneaten lunch.

He dumped it in the bin on his way out.

 

 

‘Hey guys.’ Izzy greeted them a week later at their usual coffee shop. ‘Look who I dragged out.’

Magnus looked behind her and saw Alec standing in the queue for coffee.

‘How did you get him here?’ Clary asked sounding amazed. ‘Did you promise him coffee then make him buy his own?’

Izzy looked guilty and Magnus laughed.

‘Is he something of a workaholic then? I’ve only seen him once in the last week on his way to work.’

‘Yeah.’ Izzy said, her voice soft as she smiled. ‘Workaholic is one word for it.’

‘So, Alec,’ Clary started the second Alec sat down, her eyes sparkling. He glanced at her apprehensively. ‘How was your date the other weekend?’

Alec nodded. ‘Good thanks.’

‘What was his name?’

Alec shrugged.

Clary stared at him in dismay. Izzy bit her lip, but a small laugh escaped anyways. ‘You didn’t get his name?’

‘Was I supposed to?’ Alec asked casually, but his eyes were teasing.

‘Oh Alec,’ Clary said in dismay. ‘How are we going to get you a boyfriend if you don’t even get their names?’

‘Who said I wanted a boyfriend?’ Alec grinned mischievously at her.

She glared at him, but brightened almost immediately. ‘What are you doing tonight?’

‘Working. Why?’

Clary stared at him. She was an intern at the hospital. ‘You know I can get your schedule and find out if you’re lying?’

Alec winced. ‘Good to know for future reference. But I am still working tonight.’

‘When have you got a night off?’ Clary looked calculating.

‘Why?’

‘So I can set you up on a date.’

‘No.’

‘Why not?’

‘If I wanted to date, I would. I’m fine with hook-ups thanks.’

‘Alec.’ Clary protested.

‘Leave it Clary.’ Izzy intervened with a despondent sigh.

‘Thanks Izzy.’ Alec grinned at his sister.

‘Don’t thank me yet. I have a blind date set up for you the following night.’

‘Izzy!’ He exclaimed, aghast.

Clary glared at Izzy.

‘Yes Alec?’ Izzy’s voice was innocent.

‘I did not move back here for you all to have an unhealthy interest in my love life.’ Alec glared at Clary. She smiled sheepishly.

‘I disagree, our interest is not unhealthy. And we just want you to be happy.’ Izzy instantly retaliated.

‘I do not need a man to be happy.’ Alec picked up his coffee, as if that ended the conversation.

‘Yeah guys back off. I’m sure he has toys for that.’ Jace cut in glaring at the girls.

‘Jace!’ Alec gaped at him.

‘What? I’m helping!’ Jace yelped.

‘No.’ Clary giggled. ‘You’re really not.’

‘Anyway, I’m sure he does.’ Jace dismissed with a wave of his hand, looking pleased with himself. Alec’s cheeks were an alarming shade of pink.

‘Jace?’ Alec asked, a calculating look in his eyes. ‘How would you know about these toys?’

Jace turned red and started spluttering. With that sorted Alec turned to the girls. ‘Do either of you need a man to be happy?’

‘Of course not!’ They both replied indignantly.

‘But it doesn’t hurt.’ Izzy grumped.

Alec sighed. It was a losing battle. ‘I can’t be the only one single here.’

‘Nah, Magnus is single.’ Jace said casually.

‘Hey.’ Magnus replied. He had managed to stay out of the crosshairs so far. ‘Keep me out of this. Anyway, I date.’

‘Yeah, not with any luck though.’ Jace said under his breath but loud enough for them all to hear.

‘Oi!’ Magnus said offended.

Jace shrugged, failing at hiding his smile behind his coffee.

 

 

‘So, have you learnt anything yet?’ Cat asked at their weekly dinner. These were the friends Magnus had found after Camille had screwed him over. Well, Cat was, Ragnor came with Cat and Raphael had found them not long after. When he’d renewed the friendship with Clary and found that Cat worked at the same hospital as Izzy and Jace, he had introduced them. He still regretted it. Their friendship seemed solely based around what they could tease Magnus about.

‘Magnus learnt something?’ Ragnor cut in, not really listening to conversation, but hearing an in to tease Magnus about something. ‘You are joking aren’t you dear?’

They both ignored him.

Magnus nodded. ‘He’s a workaholic and doesn’t do relationships. It seems he only does one-night stands.’

‘Are we talking about you?’ Ragnor perked up, suddenly interested.

Magnus glared at him.

‘That new doctor at work I was telling you about. Alec Lightwood.’ Cat informed her husband.

‘How do you know him Magnus?’ Ragnor asked with a frown.

Magnus sighed. ‘He’s Izzy and Jace’s older brother.’

‘So, you went to school with him?’ Ragnor asked. ‘You’ve never mentioned him before.’

Magnus groaned.

‘That’s what he’s having trouble with.’ Cat snickered.

‘I don’t follow, but I’m not sure I wish to.’ Ragnor sighed, staring at his glass despondently as if it could somehow save him from this conversation.

‘Magnus used to tease him at school.’ Raphael said from his position on the couch.

‘How do you know that?’ Magnus demanded, indignation lacing his voice.

Raphael glanced up at him, one eyebrow raised. ‘I listen. Isabelle told me.’

‘What else did she tell you?’ Ragnor asked, gaining some new interest in the conversation.

‘Plenty.’ Raphael turned back to his newspaper, making it clear his part of the conversation was over.

‘What did you tease him about?’ Cat asked.

Magnus groaned and hid his face in his hands. ‘He was this tall, skinny geeky thing that kept tripping over his own feet all the time. I wasn’t the only one!’

‘And that makes it all right?’ Ragnor asked, the disdain evident in his voice.

Magnus sighed. ‘No.’

‘So why the interest now?’

‘Apparently he’s turned into an Adonis.’ Cat helpfully told her husband.

Ragnor gave Magnus a disappointed look. ‘Is he even interested in men?’

‘Yes!’ Magnus defended himself.

‘Of course, Magnus wasn’t pleased that “apparently” this information had been kept from him.’ Cat used her fingers as quotation marks when she said apparently.

‘Let me guess.’ Raphael cut in again. ‘Magnus did his usual of not listening when the subject of Alec was raised so didn’t know.’

Magnus glared at him but Cat laughed.

‘How did you know?’ She asked in between her snorts of laughter.

A smile twitched at the corners of Raphael’s mouth. ‘Isabelle told me.’

‘You’re all against me!’ Magnus declared dramatically, throwing his hands in the air.

‘From the sounds of it, if you had known, all you would have done is tease him about it.’

‘I would never!’ Magnus retorted angrily. He knew first hand how hard it could be to come out and he would never, under any circumstances, tease any one for it. No matter how much he disliked that person.

‘No, but you admitted that you teased him about other things. I’m surprised his siblings were friends with you.’

Magnus sighed. ‘I don’t know if he was even out in high school.’

‘He wasn’t.’ Raphael said turning the page in his paper.

‘How do you know that?’ Magnus demanded.

‘I listen when others talk.’

‘Why am I friends with you?’ Magnus grumbled.

 

 

Over the following week, Magnus realised that Izzy had been right about at least one thing. She spoke about Alec constantly. But in his defence, Izzy was in no way was obvious about who she was talking about. Her conversations usually started along the lines of _“You’ll not believe what he said…”_ Or _“Guess what he did?”_ with a lot of _“hermano’s”_ and _“Big brother’s”_ thrown in. And yes, Magnus should have realised. But he didn’t. He was an idiot. He couldn’t even say he thought she was talking about Jace as Jace was usually there with them. Although Magnus noticed that she usually started these conversations when he was already talking to someone else. He didn’t think Izzy was aware of it. But it meant that he learnt how to listen. And by butting into her conversations about Alec, Izzy started to include him more. It also meant he learnt more about Alec.

 

 

‘So, Alec, why don’t you want a boyfriend?’ Simon asked, causing Alec to groan loudly.

They were back at the coffee shop and Alec was realising that it was a regular thing. The barista had actually waved at Alec when he had entered and had his usual coffee ready for him by the time he’d queued. Although the name on Alec’s cup was “ _Izzy’s hermano_ ”.

‘Seriously?’ Alec asked, exasperation in his voice. ‘We’re back on this topic?’

‘We’re just curious.’ Simon defended himself, shrinking back into his seat.

Izzy glared at Alec.

‘Fine.’ Alec relented. ‘For starters, I have the worst taste in men. I mean Jace was my first crush.’

‘Thanks man.’ Jace looked genuinely pleased for a moment until he realised what Alec had said. ‘Hey!’

‘Sorry Jace, it’s what me and Clary bonded over, our mutual bad taste in men.’

‘True. We did.’ Clary nodded, smiling sympathetically at her boyfriend, giving him a heartfelt pat on the shoulder.

Jace groaned. ‘Why am I just happy that you both have something in common and are finally getting along?’

‘So, how are you settling in at the hospital?’ Magnus asked Alec, quite obviously changing the subject.

Alec threw him a relieved smile. ‘Good thanks.’

Magnus waited but Alec didn’t elaborate any further.

‘Urgh, you’ll not believe what came into the ER last night!’ Jace said excitedly, instantly grabbing everyone’s attention. Jace’s tales of the ER were often weird, wonderful or just downright disturbing and usually quite disgusting. ‘One of the patients starting complaining about the heat. Which come on! It’s not exactly warm out and she was in shorts and a t-shirt. But you know, a real looker.’ He held his hands out in front of his chest before wincing as Clary hit him. ‘Ouch, what it’s true!’

‘No one cares.’ Alec and Izzy intoned.

Jace grumbled but carried on. ‘Anyway, this totally not hot chick thinking it was summer and a heat wave, climbed onto the nurse’s station, did a strip tease, then when security turned up, ran around the ER three times completely naked like an Olympic Gold winner medallist before yours truly managed to tackle her.’

‘Oh sure, you “ _tackled_ ” her.’ Alec deadpanned.

Clary glared at her boyfriend. ‘’You’re sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks.’

‘What?’ Jace squawked. ‘Babe! You don’t mean that!’ Clary folded her arms. ‘But I’d already told you this story!’

‘You left out the part where you thought she was hot!’

 

 

‘Hey Izzy.’ Magnus answered his phone and shoved it onto his shoulder as he put the finishing touches onto his Irish coffee.

‘Hey Magnus, can you do me a favour?’

‘Sure, what’s up?’ He quickly took a sip and closed his eyes in delight.

‘Can you see if Alec is home and if he’s alright?’

Magnus paused. ‘Sure. Why? What’s happened?’

‘Tough day and my shift doesn’t finish for another four hours so I can’t go over.’

‘Damn,’ Magnus muttered already heading out his door. ‘Sure, I’ll go over now, you want to stay on the line?’

‘Yeah, I know it’s stupid but I really need to hear his voice.’

‘That’s alright.’ He said as he knocked on Alec’s door. ‘It’s completely understandable.’

He waited thirty seconds before banging loudly this time. ‘He’s not answering.’

‘Shit. I don’t know where else he would go.’

‘Jace’s?’

‘No, they’re both here.’ Izzy’s panic was showing in her voice so he banged again just as the door in front of him was suddenly pulled open. Magnus jumped and once again stared as Alec opened the door, glaring at him, topless and sweaty.

Magnus inhaled sharply. ‘Do you not own any clothes?’

‘What?’

‘ _What?_ ’

Magnus blinked at the two voices speaking at him. He stuck out his hand holding the phone to Alec. ‘Here’s it for you.’

‘Hello?’ Alec asked warily. His expression warmed as Magnus could faintly hear Izzy’s voice coming through.

‘Izzy I’m fine. No I promise.’ Magnus watched, his eyes showing slight alarm as Alec turned and headed back into his apartment, leaving the door open. Magnus hesitated a moment before following, quietly pulling the door closed behind him as he ventured into Alec’s apartment.

‘Yeah it was rough but I’ve been working out my frustrations.’ Alec chuckled. ‘Yeah, yeah he did.’

Magnus followed the voice through to the kitchen and found Alec rummaging through his cupboards. ‘Nah, you better pick that up as well. Okay see you in a few. Love you.’

He hung up the phone and turned around to face Magnus. He held the phone out. ‘Here, thank you.’

‘That’s quite all right, she was worried about you.’

‘Yeah.’ Alec rubbed at the back of his neck. ‘Sorry about that, I did tell her I was okay when I left the hospital. She just worries.’

‘Understandable.’

‘Yeah.’ Alec said sadly and Magnus closed his eyes as he winced.

The Lightwood’s had had a younger brother, Max. Magnus had heard he’d died in Alec’s final year of school, after Magnus had left. Camille had already worked her magic and began isolating Magnus so he didn’t actually know what had happened.

Alec threw him a lopsided smile. ‘Thanks for coming over, but you don’t have to stay and babysit me. I’ll be okay for the next four or so hours till Izzy gets here.’

‘That’s okay, I wasn’t doing anything.’ Magnus hesitated. ‘And to be honest I could probably do with the company if you don’t mind?’

‘Sure.’ Alec shrugged unbothered. ‘I don’t mind.

‘Great.’ Magnus replied brightly as he looked around Alec’s apartment. It was sparsely furnished and Magnus instantly recognised Izzy’s taste as he looked over the items. ‘So, when are you next due back to work?’

‘Huh?’ Alec frowned.

‘When’s your next shift? You’re not due back tonight are you?’

‘No, I have tomorrow off as well, so not due back til the following day.’

‘Brilliant.’ Magnus said triumphantly. ‘Where’s you liquor cabinet?’

‘My what?’ Alec blinked at him, looking lost.

‘Liquor cabinet. You know, where you keep your booze.’

‘Ah.’ Alec looked sheepish. ‘I don’t have any.’

‘Have a liquor cabinet or alcohol?’ Magnus asked slowly.

‘Both.’

Magnus winced. ‘Right. That’s easily remedied though. Come on. We’ll get mine and bring it back here.’

‘Okay.’ Alec agreed looking quite bemused as he followed Magnus out, down the hall and into his apartment. Alec looked around in interest as Magnus opened three cabinets. The entire apartment was brightly furnished, antiques and eccentric oddities scattered throughout, it matched Magnus’s personality perfectly.

‘Right, what do you like to drink?’

‘Err.’ Alec paused, looking lost again. ‘I’m not much of a drinker.’

‘That’s okay.’ Magnus grinned at him. ‘I love a challenge.’

Alec looked dubious.

‘Grab everything you can off that shelf there. I’ll grab this lot. We can come back for more.’

‘That seems like a lot.’ Alec said eyeing the bottles up carefully. ‘We don’t have to stay at mine you know, we can stay here.’

‘No, you’re the one who has had the bad day, so we stay in surroundings you’re comfortable and cosy in.’ Magnus paused. ‘Unless you don’t want to and have cabin fever?’

Alec scrunched his nose up. ‘What’s cabin fever?’

Magnus stared. ‘What’s cabin fever?’ He repeated. ‘Dear lord, you sweet innocent man. It’s where you want to kill the next person you see if you stay in your current surroundings a moment longer.’

‘Right.’ Alec eyed Magnus warily. ‘No, I don’t have that. Is that actually a thing?’

‘The movie’s on Netflix, we’re watching it once we’ve the alcohol situation resolved.’ Magnus decided.

‘Umm, okay?’

 

 

When Izzy walked in four and a half hours later with a mountain of Chinese take away, Alec was shouting at his television while Magnus laughed manically beside him on the sofa.

‘No! Why! Just why! Why would you go back in there? What is wrong with her?’ Alec shouted, completely aghast as he threw popcorn at the TV.

‘Umm, what is going on here?’ Izzy blinked at them. She didn’t even know that Alec had popcorn in his apartment. It was next on her list along with frozen meals. She had already gotten him stocked up on regular junk food and soft drinks and pinned her favourite take away menus to the board in his kitchen.

‘Izzy!’ Magnus slurred, raising his glass to her, only sloshing it slightly.

Izzy raised her eyebrows.

‘Izzy! Thank god!’ Alec exclaimed. ‘What is wrong with these horror movies? Everyone in them are idiots! Complete and utter idiots! And do they really expect us to believe that when you cut someone’s head off, blood continuously spurts out?’

Izzy’s mouth fell open. She looked at Magnus. ‘What did you do to my brother?’

‘Got him drunk.’ Magnus grinned. ‘There’s plenty more in the kitchen if you want to join us.’

‘Yes! Izzy! Join us, we were waiting for you.’ Alec bounded over to her, wrapping her up in a strong alcohol smelling hug.

‘I think I might have to.’ Izzy said, a sly smile working its way over her face. ‘Alec what are you drinking?’

Alec shrugged, giving his glass a sad look before he downed the remainder. ‘Don’t know. Magnus made it for me.’

Izzy looked to Magnus again and he shrugged. ‘Daiquiri. He chugged the margarita but said it tasted like feet.’

‘Oh, that first one? Never tasted anything so foul in my life.’ Alec pulled a face and Magnus smiled at him fondly as he headed into the kitchen.

‘Yes, you have.’ Izzy told Alec. ‘We had margarita’s at University. You didn’t like them then either.’

‘Izzy!’ Magnus called her from the kitchen. ‘What would you like to drink?’

‘There’s a bottle of vodka under the sink.’ Izzy called as she and Alec followed him in.

‘Oh, we have much more than that my dear.’ Magnus told her as she walked in and stared amazed at all the bottles. He winked at her.

‘How?’

‘Oh, this is all Magnus’s.’ Alec slurred. ‘We made quite a few trips.’

‘I bet.’ Izzy replied impressed. ‘I’ll have a martini.’

‘Coming up. I did try him with a mojito but he said the mint tasted off.’ Magnus shook his head.

 

 

‘Jace?’ Alec mumbled as he met his brother in his kitchen. ‘What happened last night?’

Jace shrugged. ‘No idea. You were already passed out in bed by the time I got here.’

‘Thank God for small mercies.’ Alec muttered, glancing longingly at Jace’s coffee.

Jace chuckled and put one on for him.

‘You’re lucky you’re not working today.’ Jace pulled a face. ‘Some of us have to.’

‘Why is there a jackhammer going off in my head?’ Alec asked him.

Jace handed him two aspirin and a glass of water and watched Alec take the pills and chug the water.

‘Hungry?’

Alec groaned. ‘I think I’m going to throw up.’

Jace chuckled. ‘You just need some food in you buddy.’  He patted Alec shoulder and winced when Alec half retched.  ‘Maybe not a fry up then?’

Alec ran to the bathroom.

‘I’m cooking myself a fry up.’ Jace called after him.

‘Did someone say fry up?’ Izzy’s voice called out from the spare room.

 

 

Alec opened the door several hours later to Magnus’s gentle knocking, speaking into his phone and beckoned him in. ‘Yes mom, I’ll be there this weekend … I know … I was over three days ago mom! … I have to go … See you soon.’

Alec yawned as he hung up the phone.

‘Morning.’ He said to Magnus padding into the kitchen. ‘Coffee?’

‘Please. I wasn’t sure if you would be up or not.’ Magnus admitted.

‘Well, if Jace is to believed, I was asleep before he even turned up.’

Magnus chuckled. ‘You were. I didn’t know someone as tall and muscular as you could be such a lightweight.’

‘Hey, I’m not a lightweight.’ Alec grumbled offended.

Magnus snorted. ‘So, seeing your parents this weekend?’

Alec nodded. ‘Family dinner every weekend.’

‘How did that work when you worked on the other side of the country?’

Alec grinned. ‘I only made five in the last two years.’

‘I bet your parents loved that. I remember how strict they were at school.’

Alec grimaced. ‘Yeah. They’ve chilled out a lot since then.’

Magnus winced. ‘About high school. I wanted to apologise.’

Alec waved him off.

‘No, Alec I need to. I was an arse to you and I really am sorry.’ Magnus bit his lip.

Alec chuckled. ‘In which case, apology accepted.’

‘Thanks. And if I could go back and change things. I would.’

Alec looked at him debating. ‘Just out of curiosity, why did you tease me?’

Magnus huffed and shrugged. ‘I don’t know. I honestly don’t. I was an idiot and I listened to Camille too much.’

‘Fair enough.’ Alec handed him his coffee.

 

 

It quickly became a thing between them. When one of them had a bad day, they would head over to the others apartment. They didn’t always drink alcohol, well Magnus did, but it depended on Alec’s shifts if he did. Now that the air had cleared between them, they found themselves going to each other more and more. And on the third week after Alec had moved in, they’d swapped keys. Or rather, Magnus had given Alec a spare key and then Alec had gone out and given Magnus one.

‘So, I know you’re interested in guys, but what do you identify as?’ Magnus asked when they were lazing on his couch trying to decide on what movie he was going get Alec to watch next. Magnus was determined to educate Alec in the art of films, even if he did keep falling asleep during them.

Alec stared at him flummoxed. ‘Identify as?’

Magnus bit his lip failing to hide his smile. ‘Are you gay, bisexual, pansexual…?’

‘Gay.’ Alec said slowly, eyeing Magnus warily.

Magnus nodded. ‘Do your parents know?’

‘Yes.’

‘They’ve taken it well.’ Magnus observed with slight amount of astonishment. It was well known how strict the Lightwood parents were.

Alec winced. ‘Not at first.’

‘What do you mean?’

Alec sighed. ‘Well, I came out to Izzy and Jace first. Actually, I never had to come out to Izzy, she always knew. But they were so okay it with, I thought I could tell my parents.’

Magnus winced. ‘And it didn’t go okay?’

Alec shook his head. ‘They really struggled. They weren’t very nice about it at all.’

‘No?’

Alec didn’t say anything for a while. ‘They wanted me to go to conversion therapy.’

Magnus stared at him, horror crossing his face. ‘You didn’t, did you?’

Alec shook his head again. ‘No, but it was a close call. They only backed off because of Izzy and Jace.’

He paused again.

‘What?’

‘I ended up spending all my time with Max.’ Alec said quietly.

Magnus swallowed. ‘When, when did you come out to them?’

‘High school.’ He smiled sadly. ‘Should have just waited two more years till I’d finished.’

‘What did they do?’

‘Doesn’t matter. But they did send me to a religious weekend.’

‘How bad was it?’

Alec shrugged. ‘Bad. But Izzy and Jace found out and walked out. Packed a bag and told them they weren’t coming back until they could accept me the way I am.’

Magnus looked impressed. ‘That’s brave of them.’

‘Yeah.’ Alec said sadly.

Magnus frowned. ‘It wasn’t?’

‘No, it was, just. I always spent the weekends with Max, taking him out and doing stuff. With no one there, mom and dad had no one to look after him and work commitments. So, they left him home alone.’

Magnus stared at Alec, his face dropping.

‘If anyone of us had been there, maybe something would have gone different.’

‘Is that when…’ Magnus couldn’t finish but Alec nodded.

‘Police said it was a burglary gone wrong. They panicked when they saw him.’ He shrugged but his voice was cold and hard. ‘If I’d been there, no one would have been home. The house was always empty at that time on the weekend.’

‘Alec, it wasn’t your fault.’

‘I know.’ Alec’s shoulders drooped. ‘I blamed my parents for the longest time for sending me away. But it changed them. They started accepting me. I think they were worried they might lose all of their children and not just one.’

‘Grief isn’t easily understood.’ Magnus said quietly.

‘No.’ Alec agreed quietly. ‘And it’s because of Max that we all became doctors.’

‘I’m sorry Alec.’ Magnus said quietly, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

‘Thanks.’ Alec said, flipping his hand over in Magnus’s and squeezing back.

‘Shit.’ Magnus said as his face fell. ‘You were going through all that while I was being a dick to you.’

Alec chuckled. ‘You weren’t that bad.’

‘Really?’ Magnus looked at him dubiously.

Alec shrugged. ‘You mainly just teased me for being clumsy, so no, you weren’t that bad.’

Magnus frowned. ‘Did others tease you?’

Alec snorted. ‘Why do you think Izzy and Jace hated Camille so much?’

‘Oh.’ Magnus said inadequately.

‘Hey.’ Alec said, tugging on his hand. ‘We could all see how manipulative she was. It’s not your fault.’

‘But you all saw it. I didn’t.’

‘Because she didn’t want you to.’

‘Thanks Alec.’ Magnus said, leaning against him.

‘No problem.’ Alec wrapped his arm Magnus, allowing him to snuggle in more.

‘Hey, I thought I was supposed to be cheering you up?’

‘No?’ Alec asked confused. ‘I had a good day at work. Saved a little’s girls legs so in a year’s time, she’ll be running around as if she wasn’t recently crushed by a car.’

‘Alec that’s incredible!’

‘Yeah.’ Alec yawned. ‘But I could sleep for a week now.’

‘So sleep.’ Magnus told him in a whisper.

Alec hummed in reply as his eyes drifted closed. Then groaned. ‘No. Can’t sleep. Need food.’

Magnus chuckled. ‘You rest. I’ll get food.’

 

 

‘Alec you must come Christmas shopping with me!’ Magnus declared barging into Alec’s apartment.

‘What?’ Alec was so startled he dropped his glass of water. He blinked at Magnus, looking surprised to see him there. ‘No! Why? And no!’

‘But Alec, I need to get started on decorating and get an idea on what theme I’m going to go with this year.’

‘Theme?’ Alec repeated.

‘Umhmm. And colour scheme. I’m so behind! I usually have it all planned out by now!’ Magnus whined.

‘Colour scheme? Are you having me on?’ Alec stared at him as if was insane.

Magnus looked at him completely affronted and huffed loudly. ‘Well how are you doing this place?’

‘Umm, with a tree and lights? Izzy will probably attack it with tinsel next week once December hits.’

Magnus’s jaw dropped. ‘You cannot be serious?!’

‘Ye-ah. I can and I am.’

‘Oh my God, you’re a Christmas grinch aren’t you?!’ Magnus accused him.

‘No.’ Alec frowned looking completely lost.

‘Well, help me decide with a theme at least then. Winter wonderland, reindeer haven, elf workshop, fairy sparkles or santa sanctuary?’

Alec’s eyes widened as he stared at Magnus in horror. ‘Nuh, erm, err. Winter wonderland?’ He asked nervously.

‘Perfect!’ Magnus clapped his hands excitedly. ‘I couldn’t really do fairy sparkles again. I did that last year, and its so tacky to repeat it the following year.’

‘Uhuh.’ Alec stared longingly at his empty glass of water. ‘I’m umm, just going to get another drink.’

He hurried into the kitchen, the sounds of cupboard doors banging followed. ‘Magnus, could I borrow some alcohol?’

 

 

‘So, has Alec ever had a boyfriend?’ Magnus asked.

Jace shrugged. ‘Not that he’s ever told us about. But he’s never liked talking about his love life.’

‘Never?’ Magnus asked, his expression shocked.

Jace shrugged. ‘Never. I mean we all know that he’s not a virgin, we’ve all seen guys come and go. But never one he mentions by name.’

‘But you knew about his crush on you?’

‘Yeah. Well no. Izzy pointed it out to me after he’d gotten over it.’ Jace frowned.  ‘And moved to other side of the country.’

‘But he knows that you know?’ Magnus queried. ‘I mean he jokes about it.’

‘Oh yeah. Izzy told him. Izzy tells Alec everything. She never lies to him or keeps anything from him.’

‘She does?’

Jace nodded. ‘Why the sudden interest in Alec’s love life?’

‘What?’ Magnus’s entire body froze as he looked at Jace startled. ‘No sudden interest, just, you know, normal friendly curiosity.’

Jace laughed and thumped his back. ‘You got it bad buddy.’

‘No.’ Magnus denied, shaking his head as if to emphasis the point. ‘No. I don’t have anything bad.’

Jace laughed again. ‘Course not.’

Magnus glared at him. ‘He’s my friend. And I don’t really know much about him.’

‘Seriously dude? You two spend all your free time with each other. How can you not know much about him?’

Magnus huffed. ‘Well I know about him now, but not his past.’

‘Then ask him.’ Jace said as if he was talking to a two-year-old.

Magnus groaned.

‘Hey guys. I didn’t know you were coming Magnus?’ Alec said as he threw himself opposite Jace and promptly stole Jace’s coffee.

They both ignored Jace’s indignant ‘Hey!’

‘What are you two doing?’ Magnus asked.

‘Picking out Christmas trees.’ Alec answered.

Magnus stared at them both, horror covering his face. ‘You haven’t got your Christmas tree yet?’

‘Nope.’ Both Jace and Alec answered.

‘You are joking!’

Alec frowned at him. ‘Magnus, it’s only the second of December. We’ve got plenty of time but we don’t have the same shifts for the next ten days.’

Magnus stared at him looking extremely put out. ‘You have decorated your apartments though, haven’t you?’

Both men looked shifty.

Magnus threw his hands up into the air.

‘Do you even know where to go to get the best trees?’

Alec looked at him as if he was considering taking him into the hospital to get a pysch evaluation done on him.

‘I can’t believe you two.’ Magnus huffed. ‘Come on then. I don’t have to be at the club for another couple hours and we have a lot of work to get done in that time.’

‘Erm we?’ Jace practically squeaked, looking terrified. ‘All Clary asked me to do was pick out a tree.’

‘Fine.’ Magnus waved his hand in dismissal. ‘You can go once we’ve got your tree, but you Alexander, are coming shopping with me. And no wangling out of it this time.’

Alec swallowed, looking suitably apprehensive. ‘Erm, Izzy will be doing the decorations?’

Magnus glared at him. ‘And you’re going to make her go out and buy them are you? With her busy schedule?’

Alec winced and grumbled but didn’t disagree.

Magnus grinned victoriously.

 

 

Magnus threw himself dramatically onto Alec’s couch, uncaring that Alec had been sprawled along it reading.

‘Bad day?’ Alec asked raising his feet and putting them back down in Magnus’s lap. He kept reading.

‘Worse than bad. Horrendous. Despicable. Awful. Disastrous. Whatever other words you can think off to describe a hellish day.’ Magnus automatically began rubbing Alec’s sock clad feet.

‘What happened?’ Alec turned a page, used to Magnus’s dramatics.

Magnus paused. Alec looked up. Magnus sighed, stopped rubbing Alec’s feet and fiddled with his rings. ‘Camille is back.’

Alec put his book down. ‘I take it, it didn’t end well between you two?’

Magnus laughed but knew it came out broken. ‘Understatement of the year.’

‘You wanna talk about it?’

Magnus shook his head, but then started talking. ‘She completely isolated me from all of my friends. Made me accuse them of doing ridiculous things. She wanted me completely dependable on her and she succeeded.’

Alec looked thoughtful.

Magnus sighed. ‘Then I caught her in bed with my boss.’

Alec winced. ‘Ouch.’

‘Yeah. Girlfriendless, homeless and jobless. All in one afternoon.’

‘What did you do?’

‘Moved back in with mom till I got myself another job and a new place to live.’

‘Is that when you gave up fashion design?’ Alec asked.

Magnus stiffened. It was still a sore subject but he nodded. ‘Yeah. She made it impossible for me to get another job in the fashion industry.’

Alec raised his eyebrows.

Magnus sighed. ‘She spread a load of rumours, complete bullshit, about me and got me blacklisted.’

Alec hummed. ‘And she’s back?’

Magnus nodded and absently began rubbing Alec’s feet again.

‘How do you know?’

‘She text me.’ Magnus pulled a face. ‘Wants to meet up.’

Alec raised an eyebrow curiously. ‘She still has your number?’

‘No, I changed it after that whole debacle.’ Magnus waved his hand in answer but paused as he realised what Alec had inadvertently found out. ‘Huh, how did she get my number?’

Alec’s eyes went back to his book. ‘Are you going to meet up?’

‘No-o.’ Magnus slowly, looking unsure.

Alec raised his eyes again.

Magnus huffed. ‘It would be nice to know why she did it.’

‘You really think she’s going to tell you?’

Magnus shrugged.

Alec sighed. ‘So why is she back in the city?’

‘Her job. She works in fashion. Started out as a model but screwed too many people over and couldn’t get hired.’

‘But she can make them clothes?’

Magnus shrugged again. ‘She is good at it.’

Alec chuckled darkly and picked up his book. Magnus finally noticed the cover. Of course it was a medical textbook. Probably explaining how to save someone’s life after something horrendous happening to them. Or several horrendous somethings. ‘Of course she is.’

 

 

‘So.’ Magnus said staring at the window.

‘Is that what you came over to tell me?’ Raphael sighed.

Magnus didn’t say anything. He fidgeted, playing with his rings. ‘Camille is in town.’

‘Oh for fucks sake, someone hasn’t killed her yet?’ Raphael snarled.

‘It appears not. She text me.’

‘How the hell did she get your number?’

Magnus shrugged.

‘What did she say?’

‘She wants to meet.’

‘Please do not tell me you are considering it. I will cut you up into tiny pieces and visit the crocodiles in that new wildlife park and feed you to them.’ Raphael threatened, glaring at him.

Magnus smiled. ‘I knew I could count on you to make me see sense.’

‘Damn straight.’ Raphael sighed. ‘Do you need a drink?’

‘I wouldn’t say no.’

‘You never do.’

 

 

‘Alec, you can be so dense sometimes.’ Izzy sighed.

Alec frowned at her, drinking his coffee that she had very nicely brought him along with a sandwich when he had to bail on their lunch plans. She was used to him having to cancel due to some emergency or other. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Magnus fancies you.’

Alec spluttered and choked. It was a minute later and several hacking coughs until Alec was able to breath normally again. ‘What?’

Izzy smiled at him amused as he squinted back at her and repeated herself. ‘Magnus fancies you.’

Alec shook his head. ‘No, he doesn’t.’

Izzy sighed, her shoulders slumping. She glared at him. ‘Okay, we’ll play this your way. If I’m speaking to anyone about you, he drops whatever conversation he’s in to join in or just listen. You’re always around each other’s places, he’s always touching you and he literally lights up when you’re around. You have keys to each other’s apartment. So why don’t you think he fancies you?’

Alec glared at her. ‘Camille’s back in New York and he’s constantly telling me how amazing she is.’

Izzy’s face fell. ‘He is? She is?’

Alec nodded.

‘You think he would go back to her?’

Alec shrugged. Then grimaced. ‘I don’t think so, but…’ He left his answer open.

‘I’m sorry Alec.’ She said, hugging him quickly. She knew of his crush on Magnus in high school. But that was all it had been. And Alec had moved past it. They were friends now. Good friends. Alec had to have moved past it.

 

 

It had been a week since Magnus had taken Alec Christmas shopping for decorations and he had only seen Alec as he’d been departing for a shift, or coming in from a double.  He and Izzy had decorated Alec’s apartment when he’d been in a nine-hour surgery. It looked incredible, but not as good as Magnus’s place did. They’d waited for Alec to return, who had smiled at them warmly, thanked them both with bear hugs, and then fallen asleep halfway through his mulled wine.

He’d been making sure Alec’s fridge was stocked with food – mainly take out, which had been disappearing with each of Alec’s appearances so he knew he was eating. But he missed his friend. Missed his grumpy face and his sarcastic wit. And that gorgeous smile.

So, when he let himself into Alec’s apartment and heard the shower going, he was shocked that Alec was actually home. And even more shocked when the shower stopped and a moment later Alec emerged from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

‘Magnus, hey.’ Alec smiled at him. Towelling at his wet hair with another, his muscles rippling as he moved, the water droplets glistening.

Magnus stared. ‘Nnnh.’

‘Sorry what?’ Alec stepped towards him, confusion on his face.

Magnus blinked, ‘Sorry. You’re here?’

‘Yeah. Where you expecting someone else to be in my apartment?’

Magnus huffed. ‘You got today off?’

‘Yep.’ Alec grinned. ‘Thought I’d try and figure out what to get everyone for Christmas.’

Magnus felt his jaw drop. ‘What? You haven’t done your Christmas shopping yet?’

‘Erm no.’ Alec said looking slightly afraid.

‘Why the hell not?’

‘Have you?’

‘I had all of mine done in October.’ Magnus told him exasperated. ‘How else do you get to enjoy Christmas? You’d just be worrying about what presents to buy otherwise. Well, once you’re ready to put some clothes on, and seriously there’s no hurry, we’ll go shopping. Have you at least got ideas?’

Alec blinked, looking similar to a rabbit caught in headlights. ‘You, you want to come shopping with me?’

Magnus smiled winningly. ‘Have you met me? I love shopping!’

A small smile formed on Alec’s face which disappeared into a frown. ‘October? Seriously?’

Magnus sighed. ‘Yes October, how have you managed to get so far in life?’

‘Quite easily, I assure you.’

Magnus huffed. ‘So, ideas?’

‘Erm, well I was going to get Jace some weights, Clary some paint brushes, Simon a comic, and Izzy make-up.’

Magnus looked at him completely un-impressed. ‘My God, who are you? Their parents?’

‘What?’ Alec crossed his arms defensively. ‘What’s wrong with them as presents?’

Magnus’s eyes were drawn to the towel again. And the slight bulge showing there. He cleared his throat and met Alec’s eyes. Or rather Alec’s scowl. He rolled his own eyes. ‘We can do so much better.’

‘I’m getting dressed.’ Alec said, his cheeks tinged pink. He’d seen Magnus’s eyes drop to his towel. His hands grabbed his towel as he quickly turned and almost ran to his room.

Magnus sighed.

 

 

‘Are you sure Izzy would like this?’ Alec asked dubiously staring at the handbag he was holding.

Magnus rolled his eyes. ‘Yes, I’m sure.’

Alec frowned at him. ‘She wants a six-hundred-dollar handbag for Christmas?’

‘You’ll be her favourite brother for years to come.’ Magnus assured him.

Alec sighed. ‘She better otherwise I’m holding you responsible.’

‘Fantastic now hurry up and pay, we’ve still got everyone else to buy for.’

‘Fine.’ Alec grumbled and handed over his credit card. This Christmas was going to bankrupt him.

Once they’d excited the store, with Alec still smarting over how much he had just spent, but if Izzy liked it then it was worth it. ‘Where to next?’

‘The comic book store.’

Alec perked up. ‘So, my idea for the comic book was a good one?’

‘Don’t let it go to your head.’ Magnus advised. ‘And it does depend on which comic book you choose.’

Alec sighed. ‘I was just planning on asking the clerk.’

Magnus winced. ‘Nuhuh. No way. Simon is very particular about his comics.’

Alec sighed. ‘I am not spending a lot of money on Simon.’

‘But think how pleased your sister will be.’ Magnus grinned as Alec sighed. They both knew Magnus had won the argument.

 

 

Alec slammed the door to the comic book store shut behind him. Magnus winced but Alec just glared at him.

‘He’ll love it!’ Magnus attempted but Alec just growled at him. ‘Okay. The gym next.’ Alec glowered. ‘Jace’s present.’

‘He’s getting weights.’

‘Of course.’ Magnus quickly agreed. ‘He’ll love them. Your parents?’

‘Already sorted. I went in with Jace and Izzy on a weekend away.’

‘Good choice.’

‘So, Clary?’

Alec sighed. ‘Brushes?’

Magnus snorted. ‘She has enough brushes.’

‘Fine, what do you suggest?’

‘The Art Gallery.’

‘The Art Gallery?’ Alec repeated confused.

‘Are going to constantly repeat everything I say?’ Magnus asked in exasperation. ‘Just trust me.’

Alec sighed and held up his hands in surrender. ‘Okay, I trust you.’

Magnus grinned. ‘You’re going to wish you hadn’t said that.’

Alec groaned but followed Magnus to the art gallery.

Magnus allowed Alec time to wonder around looking curiously at all the paintings exhibited there. Magnus just watched Alec.

‘Okay, I’ll bite, what are we doing here?’

‘Well my present to Clary is getting two of her paintings on the wall here, but when I was here, I found out that they did a workshop.’

Alec blinked. ‘You want me to sign her up for an art workshop?’

Magnus shrugged. ‘Gift voucher for one. Then she can arrange the time off and do it when it suits her.’

Alec nodded, a smile forming. ‘Yeah I think she’ll like that. Or…’ Magnus looked over to see Alec’s smile broadening into a massive beam. ‘She might like her artwork displayed on the walls at work.’

Magnus narrowed his eyes. ‘The student is learning.’

Alec grinned. ‘I think the student has become the master.’

‘Don’t push your luck.’ Magnus warned him. ‘Is that everyone?’

Alec shook his head but shrugged. ‘Maia, Bat, Lydia, Aline, Hodge, Jeremiah, Luke, Jocelyn. But I don’t need to spend all my savings on their presents.’

Magnus grinned unrepentantly. ‘But your going to be the second most popular person on Christmas day.’

Alec raised an eyebrow.

‘Of course, I’ll be the most popular because my presents are even more awesome than yours.’

‘Of course.’ Alec replied, amusement colouring his voice as he glanced at Magnus.

‘Well, I don’t know about you but I’m famished. How about lunch?’

‘Yes.’ Alec groaned in relief. ‘As long as we can go home after this. I can’t take any more shopping.’

‘Of course.’ Magnus parroted Alec’s earlier words as a broad smile swept across his face. ‘But on your next day off, we’re going to a Christmas market.’

Alec huffed but didn’t disagree.

 

 

‘So how come you didn’t ever go back to fashion?’ Alec asked once they were safely ensconced back in his apartment and Magnus was helping him wrap the presents. And by helping actually doing it for him. Alec was hopeless at wrapping presents.

Magnus shrugged. ‘Camille had ruined it for me. I already told you that she’d gotten me blacklisted from everywhere, but I realised that while I enjoyed it. I didn’t miss it. And it turned out that I was good at other things. The stock market for example. I invested, made a killing. But I didn’t really enjoy it. I’d always been good at throwing parties and at one of these a friend drunkenly commented I’d be good at owning or managing a nightclub. So, I brought one.’

‘And you enjoy it?’

‘Immensely.’ Magnus nodded. ‘I still invest and play the market, but there’s nothing like running your own nightclub. That’s what I love.’

‘Even more than designing?’

Magnus nodded, a genuine smile on his face. ‘Even more than designing.’

Alec nodded. ‘Heard anything more about Camille?’

Magnus shook his head. ‘No, thank God.

Alec raised an eyebrow. ‘You’re pleased?’

‘Of course.’ Magnus huffed. ‘If I never see her, it will be too soon.’

‘So, you didn’t meet up with her?’

‘Of course not!’ Magnus looked at him horrified. ‘I like my testicles just where they are thanks and not shrivelled up and dead.’

 

 

Izzy finished her shift at ten pm. She headed straight over to her brothers on her way home. She knew he wouldn’t be asleep, he had today off and wasn’t due in till a normal time tomorrow. He could sleep at a normal time tonight.

She let herself in without bothering to call out, but bit her lip as she caught sight of the couch. Her brother and Magnus were curled up, completely intertwined and fast asleep on it. With the tv quietly playing in the background.

She picked up the remote and turned it off. Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, she placed it over both of them, kissing Alec gently on the forehead.

She crept back out, quietly closing the door behind her. She heard the lock click behind her, she shook her head and snorted. ‘Don’t fancy each other my arse.’

 

 

‘Hey Izzy? What are you getting Magnus for Christmas?’ Alec asked her as he caught a late lunch with her.

Izzy shrugged. ‘I’ve got him this amazing Moncler jacket he’s been eyeing. Why?’

‘I don’t know what to get him.’ Alec grumbled.

‘Well, how much do you want to spend?’ She asked reasonably.

Alec huffed. ‘I don’t know. Not much, I don’t think he’s got me anything but it seems wrong to just ignore him.’

Izzy frowned. ‘Why don’t you think he’s got you anything?’

Alec shifted uncomfortably. ‘He said he had his Christmas shopping done by October. I didn’t get back here till November.’

Izzy frowned and shook her head. ‘I’m sure he’ll have got you something.’

Alec shrugged. ‘But that doesn’t help me with what to get him.’

‘He is hard to buy for.’ Izzy mused. ‘Anything he wants, he usually just goes out and buys it.’

‘So, what do I get him?’

‘Well has he mentioned anything that he wants recently?’ Izzy prodded.

Alec shook his head.

 

 

‘Alec you here?’ Magnus called entering Alec apartment.

‘No.’ Alec called back.

‘Come on Alec, you’re going to love it!’

‘No, I’m really not.’ Alec glared at him, emerging from his study.

‘You promised.’ Magnus dismissed his concerns.

‘No, I didn’t’

‘Whatever, we’re going. You’re going to enjoy it.’ Magnus said grabbing Alec’s winter coat and scarf. ‘It’s snowing so wrap up warm.’

‘Even more reason to stay inside.’ Alec glared at him but allowed him to manhandle him into coat scarf, and picked up his hat and gloves.

‘I’ll even ply you with enough mulled wine that you’ll be singing Christmas carols.’

Alec snorted. ‘Not bloody likely.’

Magnus grinned at him and propelled him out the door. ‘We’ll see.’

Once outside, Magnus grabbed Alec’s gloved hand and refused to let him go. ‘Just in case you spook and try to run.’ He told Alec who rolled his eyes in response but didn’t protest and allowed Magnus to lead him to Bryant Park.

He turned to Magnus. ‘Seriously? You took me to the busiest one in the city?’

‘Oh hush you, and embrace the Christmas spirit.’ Magnus turned to him, smiling fondly as he saw snow covering Alec’s shoulders and hat.

Alec grumbled but frowned again as they stopped outside the skating rink.

‘You are joking?’ He glared.

Magnus smiled smugly. ‘It’s not Christmas without ice skating. Aww, don’t tell me the big bad doctor is afraid of a little ice?’

Alec narrowed his eyes at him. ‘Oh. It’s on Bane.’

Magnus grinned back at him. It was only after they’d queued, paid and were putting on their ice skates that Magnus thought to ask. ‘You do know how to skate right?’

Alec glared at him, stood up and wobbled slightly. ‘How hard can it be?’

Magnus bit his lip. ‘I’ll catch you when you fall.’

Alec raised an eyebrow. ‘So sure it’ll be me freezing my arse on the ice?’

‘Please Alec.’ Magnus smirked at him. ‘I would never let anything happen to your gorgeous arse. And anyway, I come here every year.’

‘After you then.’ Alec motioned with his own smug smile.

Magnus straightened his back and held his head high as he pushed off, only wobbling slightly. He grinned triumphantly at Alec.

Alec applauded before throwing him a grin and pushed off from the wall expertly, quickly catching up to Magnus and spinning around him in circles.

Magnus gaped.

‘Do you really think with Izzy as my sister, that I don’t know how to ice skate?’ Alec asked, his voice full of laughter as he caught Magnus as he stumbled over an uneven bit of ice.

‘So not fair.’ Magnus grumbled, grabbing hold of Alec’s arm in a death grip.

Magnus smiled when Alec came up behind him, settled his hands on Magnus’s elbows, his body close behind his and propelled Magnus forward, holding him steady.

‘You’re just jealous.’ Alec whispered into his ear.

‘And not afraid to admit it.’ Magnus agreed making Alec laugh.

 

 

Alec opened the door to his apartment laughing. He was laden down with shopping bags but stopped short when he saw his sister standing in the middle of the room, hands on her hips looking furious.

‘Where have you been?’ She demanded.

‘Um.’ Alec hesitated. ‘Shopping with Magnus?’

‘Alright what have you done with my brother?’

‘What?’ Alec frowned sulkily. ‘I’ve gone shopping before.’

Izzy stared at him.

Alec winced.

‘Alexander, what is taking you so long?!’ Magnus called as he came barrelling in. He grinned broadly when he saw Izzy. ‘Izzy what a delight! We’ve had the most amazing time!’

She scowled at him. ‘What have you got over my brother?’

‘What?’ Magnus stopped and blinked, the smile falling from his face.

‘Izzy!’ Alec said aghast. ‘Magnus doesn’t have anything over me.’

Izzy raised an incredulous eyebrow. ‘You mean you went shopping, voluntarily?’

Alec winced and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. ‘Yeah?’

She glared at them both. ‘You better have picked me up a present.’

Alec grinned and bounded over to her, wrapping her in hug. ‘Of course, what kind of brother would I be if I didn’t get you a present?’

‘Jace.’ Izzy replied instantly as she started to dig through his bags. ‘You’d be Jace.’

 

 

‘Alec? Jace needs a consult.’ Maia handed him the file but paused him before he headed down to the ER. ‘He also said to bring him a stiff drink and that you’ll need one as well.’

Alec frowned at Maia.

She grimaced. ‘He’s treating a Miss Camille Belcourt.’

Alec froze. ‘Who?’

Maia frowned. ‘A Camille Belcourt. You know her?’

He smiled grimly. ‘Oh, I know her.’

Alec set off, reading the file as he walked. The patient claimed she was pushed over the railing of an old fashioned circular staircase. She had a badly broken arm. An open comminuted fracture. Her radius was basically shattered and part of the bone had broken through the skin. She’d also cracked her head but there was only a hairline fracture and no sign of bleeding. She’d be kept in for observation just in case though.

He could hear Camille well before he could see her.

‘What the hell is taking so long? Who the hell do I need to sue to get some goddamn treatment in this place! This fucking HURTS.’

‘You have had the maximum amount of painkiller Miss Belcourt. We cannot safely give you anymore.’

‘Then who the hell can? Who the hell is going to fix my arm?’

‘Dr Lightwood has been informed you are here.’ Alec could hear Jace and hear the anger hiding in his voice.

‘Then tell your goddamn sister to hurry the fuck up!’

He pulled the curtain back sharply, smiling similar to a predator when he saw her flinch. ‘Jace, Maia said you needed a consult.’

‘Who the hell are you?’ Camille demanded. ‘Jonathan here told me his sister would be coming. And that bitch is taking her fucking time. If she doesn’t get here in the next ten seconds, I will sue each and every one of you!’

Alec raised an eyebrow and looked her over dispassionately. ‘I’m Dr Lightwood.’

Camille looked taken aback, then moved her eyes over his appreciatively. ‘Don’t tell me you’re that little runt Alexander.’ Her voice turned into a purr. ‘Well didn’t you grow up well.’

Alec snorted. ‘I also have a good memory and remember every single second of high school.’

Camille rolled her eyes. ‘That was high school, you’re not going to hold that against me, are you?’

Alec smiled smugly. ‘Exactly. That was high school and we’ve all grown up. Hopefully including you.’

Her eyes narrowed. ‘What does that mean?’

‘That you need to treat the staff here respectfully.’

‘Or what?’ Camille sneered. ‘You’ll do what?’

‘Well Miss Belcourt. It would be a pity if your request for consult kept getting lost, wouldn’t it.’ Alec straightened. Then grinned at his brother. ‘Jace, I need a consult.’

Jace grinned back. ‘Course.’

‘Hey!’ Camille squawked. ‘You can’t leave me!’

Jace raised an eyebrow. ‘Watch us.’

‘I’ve called the police!’ She screamed after them. ‘They’ll sort you out! They won’t let you get away this! You can’t treat me this! Do you know who I am!’

 

 

‘Magnus is going to love this.’ Alec chuckled, shaking his head. They had just finished talking to the police. Jace had met the two officers before and knew them by their first names. Alec couldn’t even remember their last names. But they gossiped worse than children. Nor did they believe that Camille was pushed, twenty of her work colleagues had given statements that she had tripped. She also had a history of calling the police out for any inconvenience. It also seemed that she was currently suing a few of her fellow designers for bad publicity, stealing her designs or refusing to work with her.

Jace groaned. ‘Seriously, I thought you were over your crush on him.’

Alec looked at him shocked. ‘I am. We’re just friends.’

Jace sighed and slapped him on the back. ‘Of course you are buddy. Let’s go tell Izzy. You know she’ll kill us if she hears this from anyone else.

 

 

‘Magnus?’ Alec whispered quietly as he walked into his apartment to find Magnus fast asleep on his couch.

Magnus didn’t respond, just slept on.

Alec smiled quietly, pulled the blanket on the back of the couch over him, kissed his forehead and went to find his own bed.

 

 

‘Morning.’ Alec mumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen to put the coffee on. He smiled happily when Magnus passed him a cup. ‘Thanks.’

‘You were home late.’

Alec nodded and yawned. ‘You won’t believe what happened though.’

‘Oh?’ Magnus asked hesitantly.

‘Guess who was admitted after she claims she was pushed down the stairs. Witnesses say she tripped.’

‘Who?’ Magnus frowned.

‘Camille Belcourt.’

‘What?’ Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. ‘Oh yeah, she called the police and everything. She’s got a badly broken arm that I can fix, but she cussed out half the staff.’

‘I bet you a hundred dollars she was pushed.’

‘Oh she was pushed.’ Alec snorted.

‘What? What haven’t you told me?’

‘I threatened that if she wasn’t polite, I’d lose her consult. She told the cops, but they’ve dismissed it, saying she was high on pain meds. The police think she’s delusional.’

‘You are joking?!’ Magnus’s entire face was lit up as if all his Christmases had come at once. He leapt forward, grabbed Alec and kissed him loudly on the mouth. ‘I wish I had seen that! Oh! I wish I had been there!’ He laughed exhilarated. ‘Now that is karma! And it couldn’t have happened to a nicer person!’

‘Yeah.’ Alec chuckled weakly. ‘Karma.’ He quickly drained the rest of his coffee. ‘I need to shower.’

‘Sure, go shower.’ Magnus waved him away, pulling his phone out. ‘I have to tell everyone I know.’

‘Ah.’ Alec grabbed his hand. ‘No, you don’t. Not until someone else tells you. Otherwise I could lose my job over this.’

‘Oh. Oh of course.’ Magnus agreed, smiling at Alec who was tense all over. ‘I won’t tell anyone I promise.’

Alec stared at him.

‘I promise. Now go shower.’

Alec nodded silently, still tense, but left the kitchen, his shoulders hunched.

 

 

‘Izzy, I need to speak to you.’ Alec said, his expression grumpier than normal.

‘Alec?’ Izzy frowns, her hands deep in a man’s chest. ‘What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t in till this afternoon.’

‘I’m not.’ Alec said raking his hands through his hair. ‘Magnus kissed me.’

‘What?’ Izzy’s head shoots up and her smile could light the whole of the city.

‘I told him about Camille. In his excitement he kissed me.’

‘That’s good isn’t it?’ Izzy aske’s confused.

Alec huffed. ‘He didn’t think anything of it. Kept talking about Camille.’

‘Oh.’ Izzy visibly deflated. ‘That’s not so good.’

‘I thought I was over this goddamn crush.’ He sighed. ‘I’m not.’

Izzy winced. ‘I’m sorry Alec.’

‘I don’t know what to do.’

‘Well, how did you leave it?’

‘Told him I had to shower then made out I was needed here.’ Alec stared over her shoulder, his own shoulders sagging. ‘I need to figure this out.’

‘I’m here for you Alec.’ Izzy smiled at him as her hands made a squelching nose inside the dead man’s chest. ‘You know you can always talk to me.’

Alec smiled sadly and walked around the table, kissing the side of her forehead. ‘I know, I love you too.’

She smiled sadly as he left.

 

 

‘Cat help!’ Magnus pleaded as soon as she answered the phone.

‘I’m at work Magnus, if you’ve locked yourself out again I can’t come over.’

‘It’s not that.’ Magnus denied, then added. ‘I only did that once.’

‘Three times Magnus.’

‘Twice.’

‘Three times.’

‘Fine, it was three times.’ He admitted grumpily.

‘Is it because The Bitch is back?’ Cat asked sounding harried.

‘No! Well yes. Sort of. In a roundabout way.’

‘Don’t you dare go back to that cow!’ She snarled down the phone, her voice ferocious.

Magnus blinked. ‘I’m not! I won’t! I promise.’

Cat sighed down the phone. ‘You better not.’

‘I learnt my lesson, but…’

‘Oh God what?’

‘I kissed Alec!’ He rushed out in one breath.

‘Finally, how was it?’ Cat asked curiously.

Magnus sighed despondently. ‘It was great till he ran away.’

‘He ran away?’

‘Might have been my fault.’ Magnus winced.

‘Magnus.’ Cat sighed. ‘What did you do?’

‘Wait, what do you mean finally?’

Cat huffed down the phone. ‘You’ve been pining for him since he came back, now tell me what you did.’

‘I have not been pining. I do not pine.’

‘Magnus!’

‘Okay fine.’ Magnus huffed and scowled into his phone. ‘He told me this really great news this morning. You will love it, I can’t say in case it’s gets him into trouble but it’s about someone we all hate being at the hospital yesterday.’

‘The bitch?’ Cat cut in. ‘It’s already doing the rounds, I called you last night to tell you but you didn’t answer. I was going to come round tonight. Wait, when did Alec tell you this?’

‘This morning. I may have fallen asleep on his couch and he told me when I woke up.’

‘Uhuh. Continue.’

‘Anyway, I so excited I kissed but I didn’t want to make it weird or anything so I kept talking. I said I couldn’t wait to tell people but he asked me not to as it would get him in trouble at work, which fair enough. But when he came out the shower he was all weird and said he had to go work.’

‘He told you this in the shower?’

‘No. He told me, then went to shower. I was in the kitchen. There was no showering together. Mores the pity.’ Magnus heaved a sigh.

‘Right.’ Cat was silent a moment and Magnus waited. ‘So, let me get this straight, you kissed him, then brushed it off as nothing and are now freaking out?’

‘I didn’t brush it off as nothing! I’ve been wanting to kiss him for ages!’

‘Does he know this?’

‘I hint about it often enough.’

Cat sighed down the phone. ‘Magnus you hint at sleeping with the delivery man.’

‘But I wouldn’t!’

‘Does Alec know that?’

Magnus huffed.

‘Magnus, you’re a flirty person, it’s in your personality to flirt, Alec probably doesn’t realise you’re serious when it comes to him.’

‘How do I get him to know I’m serious?’

‘Tell him!’ Cat almost shouted down the phone.

‘Like that’s so easy.’

‘Magnus!’

‘Fine. Next time I see him, I’ll tell him.’

 

 

The elevator had just arrived when Alec heard Magnus open his apartment door. He quickly stepped in and pressed the ground floor. He heard Magnus lock his apartment and hurriedly pressed the door close button. The doors slowly began to inch closed.

‘Hey Alec!’ Magnus called seeing him disappear into the elevator, he hurried to catch up but the elevators door closed just as he got there.

He groaned and eyed the door to the stairs but sighed and hit the button, staring at the declining numbers despondently.

 

 

‘Alec coming today?’ Magnus asked Izzy. She was the last to arrive with the exception of Alec.

Izzy shook her head. ‘Said he couldn’t make it.’

‘Oh.’

Jace snorted. ‘I’m not surprised. Last night was mental.’ He yawned for good measure.

Clary giggled. ‘You hear about that patient that thought Alec was his husband?’

Izzy laughed. ‘Oh god, the look on Alec’s face! Priceless!’

Magnus frowned. ‘What happened?’

‘Guy with head trauma, thought Alec was his husband. Refused to believe he wasn’t. Even when his husband turned up.’ Jace chuckled.

‘Yeah his husband was not happy. But they did look very similar.’

Magnus glanced at Izzy. ‘How do you know?’

She grinned smugly at him.

Simon arrived and huffed as he sat down, handing Izzy her coffee. ‘She shown you the video yet?’

‘Oh my God!’ Jace exclaimed, exploding into laughter. ‘I forgot you’d filmed it on your phone!’

‘The joys of technology.’ Izzy sighed with a pleased smile on her face and set her phone in the middle of the table as the video of this guy in a hospital gown kept trying to grope Alec. A second man entered the picture, with a striking resemblance to Alec, and a very red face as he kept apologising and tried to keep a hold of his husband’s wandering hands.

Magnus smiled weakly at the phone. He hadn’t seen Alec for a few days now, since that morning when he’d kissed him.

 

 

‘Izzy, is Alec okay?’ Magnus asked as soon as Izzy picked up her phone.

‘Yeah, as far as I know. Why?’

‘It’s just I haven’t seen him since he told me about Camille.’

‘That was epic. He fixed her arm a couple days ago. She needed pins and fixators.’ Izzy said, her tone maliciously pleased. ‘She was furious, said she was going to sue the hospital.’

‘Oh.’ Magnus knew she would be able to hear how dejected he was.

‘Well it only happened a few days ago. You’ve gone longer than that without seeing him.’ Izzy’s voice came through his phone.

‘Yeah, yeah I know. Just something about it feels different. He’s not avoiding me, is he?’

Izzy sighed down the phone. ‘Maybe you need to speak to Alec about this.’

‘I’ve tried.’ Magnus said exasperated. ‘He’s not answering my calls and when he does reply to my texts, it’s just to say that he’s busy and he’ll catch me later!’

Izzy sighed. ‘He is busy Magnus, we all are. December is crazy mental for us.’

‘So, he might not be avoiding me?’

‘Magnus. I don’t know. Speak to Alec. Figure it out.’

Magnus stared at him phone in shock when Izzy hung up on him.

 

 

‘Alec!’ Magnus exclaimed when Alec stumbled into his room in the early hours of the morning looking horrendous. In an attempt to catch Alec, Magnus had resorted to sleeping in Alec’s bed. Alec hadn’t come home last night so Magnus had done the same tonight. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and if Alec came home tonight, it would be his last chance to speak to him alone.

Alec yawned and mumbled something unintelligible, running his hands through his hair before stripping off his shirt as he headed to the bathroom.

The shower turned on and Magnus waited patiently. He fidgeted every now and then as he waited. A few minutes later, the shower turned off. Alec came back into the room, towel wrapped around him, and promptly fell face first on the bed beside Magnus.

Magnus waited a moment.

‘Alec?’ He asked unsurely.

Alec snored.

Magnus sighed and pulled the sheets up, covering Alec, his hand catching Alec’s bare back. He smoothed his hand over his friend’s shoulder. He sighed, pulled his hand back and lay back, closing his eyes.

 

 

‘Magnus?’ Alec asked his voice rough with sleep. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Hmmm?’ Magnus asked slowly blinking himself awake. ‘Alec?’

Magnus was plastered to Alec’s back, his arms tightly wrapped around him. He quickly let his friend go, his cheeks blushing a fierce red.

Alec yawned and got out of bed without saying anything. He headed to the bathroom and a minute later the toilet flushed. Alec returned, got straight into bed and fell asleep again.

Magnus groaned, hitting his head back against his pillow.

 

 

When Magnus woke for a third time in Alec’s bed, Alec was sprawled across him, head on his chest, soft snores coming out his mouth. He groaned but didn’t move. He reached for his phone and waited for Alec to wake up.

It took a while. Hours. It took hours.

Alec huffed and buried his head further into Magnus’s chest when he woke up. Magnus rubbed his shoulder soothingly. Alec tensed and slowly looked up. He looked surprised to see Magnus there.

‘Magnus?’

‘Morning, you actually awake this time?’

‘Huh?’

‘You got in in the early hours and fell flat on your face. Woke up a few hours ago for a pee and went straight back to sleep.’

‘You’re in my bed.’ Alec said with a frown.

‘Yes, it seemed the only way I was going to catch you.’

‘Catch me?’ Alec yawned. ‘Is there coffee?’

Magnus chuckled. ‘I’ll go put the coffee on, but you need to talk to me.’

Alec nodded wearily. ‘Can I get dressed first?’

 

 

‘Have you been avoiding me?’ Magnus asked straight to the point.

‘Christ Magnus, can I have some coffee before you interrogate me?’

Magnus handed over the freshly brewed cup. ‘Well?’

Alec sighed. ‘Yes and no.’

‘What does that mean?’

Alec sighed. ‘It means that I have in that I haven’t wanted to see you and I haven’t in that I’ve working so much I barely have time to sleep.’

‘O-okay.’ Magnus said slowly, looking at the floor. ‘Why haven’t you wanted to see me?’

Alec was silent a moment. ‘Because you kissed me and it meant a lot more to me than it did to you.’

Magnus’s eyes flew up, but Alec was now looking at the floor.

‘Alec.’ Magnus began. ‘Yes, I kissed you in the moment, but it didn’t not mean anything to me.’

‘What?’ Alec looked up to him and Magnus stepped closer.

‘Alec.’ Magnus breathed, as Alec stepped closer and kissed him.

Magnus’s eyes fluttered shut and his hands came up, running lightly over Alec’s biceps as he pressed his body into Alec’s. Kissing him back. Magnus sighed into him, eventually pulling back slightly. He ran one hand over Alec’s back and the other up over his neck, skimming his cheek and running his thumb just under Alec’s eye. He still looked exhausted.

‘I think we should stay in bed for the rest of the day.’

‘We’re not in bed.’

‘Then we should go back.’ Magnus said humming as Alec’s mouth travelled down his chin and onto his neck. ‘You don’t have to go back to work?’

‘Tonight I do. Graveyard shift.’ Alec said still mouthing at his neck.

‘Well, it’s Christmas Eve, I’m meeting my friends for dinner tonight, but the rest of the day I’m yours.’

‘What if I want you for longer?’

‘You have me.’ Magnus said, pulling Alec’s face up to kiss him. ‘Always and forever.’

Alec’s face lit up. ‘I do. All I want is you. Merry Christmas Magnus.’

‘Merry Christmas Alec.’

 

 

‘Here, open your present.’ Alec whispered into his ear as he got back into bed and pressed something heavy into Magnus’s hands.

‘Hmmm. Got some weight to it.’ Magnus smiled as he quickly took the opportunity to snog Alec again.

‘Stop distracting me and open your present.’ Alec complained.

‘Yours is still in my apartment.’ Magnus rolled his eyes but complied, ripping the paper off. He stared in wonder, a smile taking over his face as he stared the massive snow globe of Bryant park complete with skating rink and miniature Christmas market. ‘It’s perfect.’

‘Good. ‘It took me the longest time to decide on what to get you for Christmas.’ Alec murmured in between kisses.

‘All I want for Christmas, is you.’ Magnus told him, gasping into each and every kiss.

Alec chuckled. ‘Cheesy much?’

‘I like cheese.’ Magnus groaned as Alec sucked on his neck.

‘I prefer you.’ Alec said as the snow globe got discarded in the covers and Magnus covered Alec’s body with his own, their night clothes being discarded in the process.

 

 


End file.
